Raconte notre histoire, mais ne raconte pas la fin
by MarieCeline
Summary: Espérer ? A quoi bon maintenant, puisqu'il n'était plus là. Ce mot ne me signifiait plus rien. Je me détachai en tremblant de son corps à présent immobile, et dont le coeur ne battrait plus jamais. Il aurait dû, pourtant. OneShot


Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec un OS qui se finit... plutôt mal. Il n'y a pas vraiment de trame de fond. Se déroule courant saison 7.

* * *

**POV ZIVA**

Le tic tac de l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de moi me rendait nerveuse. Le tonnerre qui grondait dehors, me faisait sursauter. Il pleuvait fort, ce soir-là. Je faisais grincer mes doigts sur le gobelet de thé en carton que je tenais dans les mains, je croisais les jambes, et regardait le carrelage blanc et terne de la salle d'attente. Les yeux fixés sur la porte battante, qui donnait accès aux salles d'opérations de l'hôpital de Bethesda. Gibbs était à ma droite, McGee à ma gauche. Personne ne parlait. Les gens se levaient peu à peu, lorsque les docteurs les appelaient. Je ne supportais plus ce silence, et cette attente interminable.

Tony avait eu un accident de voiture, lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui ce soir là. Il était seulement à quelques rues de son appartement, lorsque un chauffard ivre lui est rentré dedans. L'accident avait été plutôt grave, et je ne l'avais pas vu depuis. Je ne savais même pas comment il allait. Gibbs, l'air plus qu'inquiet, nous avait annoncé que sa voiture était complètement écrasée. Je frissonnais en songeant à ce qu'avait pu endurer Tony, et je résistais à l'envie presque indomptable d'aller voir derrière ces portes comment il allait, pour savoir s'il vivait, s'il respirait encore. Je me mis à compter les secondes et les minutes. Il était déjà plus de quatre heures du matin.

Un raclement de gorge me sortis de mes pensées, et, anxieuse, je me levais brusquement lorsqu'un docteur qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, s'avança, avec l'air grave que prend d'ordinaire le personnel médical pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Les mots qu'il prononça par la suite, je n'en compris que la moitié, tant j'étais horrifiée. Quelque chose tombait à l'intérieur de moi. Je compris cependant l'essentiel. Des bribes de sons qui se mirent à former une phrase, dont je mis longtemps à comprendre le sens.

_'' ... État plus que critique... Artère aorte irréparable... l'opération n'a rien donnée... Ne lui reste que quelques minutes à vivre... ''_

Ne tenant plus debout, je m'asseyais sur les sièges en plastiques de fortune de la salle d'attente, et restais là, hébétée, à assimiler ces mots. Les passants devenaient des formes floues, et leurs paroles, un bourdonnement incessant. Je me rendis compte que McGee et Gibbs étaient partis, le café du patron gisant sur le sol, renversé, le gobelet roulant encore sur le carrelage. Le liquide foncé se répandait lentement en une tache sombre. Pour que Gibbs laisse tomber son café... Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une bonne raison.

Et il en avait une. Ils étaient allés voir Tony. _Une dernière fois... _Songeais-je avec horreur. Alors que le temps me parût être interminable, je vis Gibbs et McGee sortir de la chambre, comme s'il se rendaient à un enterrement. Ou qu'ils en revenaient. Gibbs me montra de la tête, la porte battante. Tremblante, je me levais, évitait de marcher dans le café répandu, puis me dirigeai vers la chambre où se trouvait Tony.

Je poussai la porte blanche en face de moi.

Et j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas le regarder, je fixai le carrelage gris de cette chambre d'hôpital, aux murs jaunâtres. Deux couleurs qui ne s'accordaient pas du tout. Tony cessa de fixer les néons blancs qui éclairaient violemment la pièce, et tourna la tête vers moi. Il était entubé, de nombreuses cicatrices sur son visage, des seringues de partout. Un coup dans le coeur, voilà ce que cette vue a provoquée en moi. Je passai mes bras autour de ma poitrine. La porte se referma seule, en claquant, me faisant sursauter, nous laissant tous les deux dans le silence. La voix de Tony s'éleva, faible et rauque.

- _J'aurais jamais pensé mourir comme ça. Un agent fédéral tué par un chauffard ivre... je trouve que ça manque vraiment de classe !_

Il trouvait encore le moyen de plaisanter, malgré la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les larmes me picotaient les yeux, et je baissai la tête pour les cacher.

- _Je voulais te dire que... _-il toussa légèrement-_, que j'avais été... heureux, de travailler avec toi, durant toutes ces années. D'être ton partenaire. J'ai été heureux de te connaître, Ziva David. J'aurais voulu te dire que..._

Je l'interrompis. J'avais peur.

- _Et moi, j'aurais voulu que tu ne dises rien d'autre. Je suis juste venue te dire... au revoir._

Je prononçai difficilement les deniers mots. Je me rapprochai. Mes genoux tremblaient, mais j'essayai de paraître neutre devant lui. Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais cependant pas faire comme si de rien n'était. C'était Tony, qui était là, dans ce lit, entubé, ventilé, sur le point de mourir.

J'agrippais le rebord du lit d'acier, pour contrôler mes tremblements. La lumière des néons – ou autre chose - me donnait une affreuse migraine. Je regardai avec peine Tony, allongé, sans défense, faible. Il dit d'un air lassé, en secouant la tête.

- _Pourquoi continuer à faire semblant, Ziva ? Pourquoi continuer à l'ignorer ? _

Je secouai violemment la tête. Je levai mes yeux remplis de larmes vers lui. Les jointures de mes mains devenaient blanches tant je serai fort l'acier froid du rebord de son lit. Je me mordis la lèvre. A quoi bon toute cette peine, qu'on s'est donnée pour l'ignorer finalement. Ce n'était peut être pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais puisque tout aujourd'hui était illogique et désespérant, je décidai de jouer la carte de l'incompréhension.

_- Ignorer quoi ?_

- _Tu sais très bien._

_- Non, je ne sais pas._

_- Tu veux vraiment me l'entendre dire maintenant, ou bien, tu veux oublier et t'en aller ? Pourquoi faire encore semblant d'être forte ? Tu es tellement obstinée. Quand tu mourras, tu penses que tu vas réussir à te tenir debout, sur tes deux jambes, comme maintenant, alors que tu es prête à tomber. Tu crois que tu vas réussir à rester droite et fière, à paraître insensible, même lorsque tu seras à l'agonie ? Tu crois que je ne les vois pas tes jambes qui tremblent, et tes yeux qui pleurent ?_

Je clignai des yeux, pour refouler mes larmes.

_- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi toi ?_

Je vis par la fenêtre qu'un éclair illumina le ciel, se dessinant parfaitement sur le fond noir d'encre. Tony haussa les épaules.

- _La fatalité._

Déjà, sa voix faiblissait. J'inspirai profondément, puis fixai un des coins de la pièce. Le tonerre gronda, faisant légèrement trembler les vitres. Je me suis assise sur le bord du matelas, en joignant mes mains, et en veillant à ne pas toucher son corps meurtri.

_- J'aimerais me réveiller, et que ce ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar. J'irai alors au bureau, et je te verrai arriver, tout sourire, comme chaque matin._

_- Ça n'arrivera pas. Alors tais toi, arrête d'en parler, dis moi au revoir, puisque c'est tout ce que tu veux dire._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- C'est triste à en mourir, tu ne trouves pas ? _

Il rit de ce qu'il venait de dire, et toussa, en se recourbant légèrement dans son lit. Puis il s'effondra sur son oreiller. Épuisé. Résigné. Je le regardais avec peine.

- _Tony..._

Il ferma les yeux. Sa voix était rauque, et à peine audible.

_- Je voulais juste te voir une dernière fois. Retourne travailler, reprend le cours de ta vie. Tu as encore la chance d'en avoir une._

Rien que ça. Ainsi, il voulait que je parte ? Aïe. Un autre coup dans le coeur.

_- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai..._

_- Arrête, ça me tue._

Sa réflexion le fit encore rire, et je grinçai des dents, lassée de le voir plaisanter dans un moment aussi critique. Le ton indifférent, presque blasé qu'il a employé me fit peur. Il tourna la tête vers moi.

_- Je me demande comment ce sera, de l'autre côté._

Je m'approchai de lui, et posai ma main sur son front moite, en caressant ses cheveux, les plaquant en arrière. Je regardais son visage. Celui qui me faisait rire, qui m'avait fait pleurer, et qui m'avait sauvé. Qui m'avait émue, tant de fois. Le visage d'une personne qu'il me semblait connaître plus que n'importe qui. Je soupirais. Résignée moi aussi . Comme lui. Du moins, c'est ce dont j'essayai de me convaincre. Il sourit faiblement. Et soudain, l'idée de ne plus jamais voir ce sourire que j'aimais tant, orner son visage, me parut intolérable. J'eus un frisson. J'avais mal. Encore un autre poignard enfoncé dans mon cœur. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et croisa mes yeux. J'ôtai ma main de ses cheveux.

Un silence accablant, chargé de non-dits, de peur. Troublé par le bruit incessant de la pluie dehors.

Un regard bien trop triste, bien trop intense, bien trop suppliant, qui en signifiait beaucoup trop. Je me battais contre l'envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Mais ce serait me faire encore plus mal. Le mieux serait de partir maintenant, car le voir fermer les yeux finirait par me hanter toute ma vie. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir non plus.

Il y avait aussi des mots qui flottaient dans l'air, ces mots qu'on aurait voulu dire à tout prix, mais qui étaient encore tabous, même maintenant.

Ce besoin, cette envie, impossible, que j'avais de le vouloir toujours en vie.

On savait tous les deux de quoi il était question, sans pour autant avoir besoin, de le formuler à voix haute. J'inspirai profondément. Et je lui déclarai, sur le même ton indifférent qu'il venait d'utiliser précédemment.

_- Regarde, où on en est maintenant. J'entends presque la fatalité nous rire au nez._

_- Si tu me l'avais dis, ou si je te l'avais dit avant..._

Allongé sur le dos, il fixait encore le plafond. Je fermai les yeux, et chuchotai, angoissée de ce qu'il allait dire.

_- Non. S'il te plaît, tais-toi, Tony ! _

Le moniteur affichait une courbe, qui simulait sa fréquence cardiaque. Ses battements étaient de plus en plus espacés. Je tentai de calmer mes tremblements, en mettant ma tête dans mes mains. Puis je fixai les néons aveuglants. Peut être que si je regardais cette lumière assez longtemps, je ne pleurerai pas. Moi qui n'avait jamais voulu lui faire voir mes émotions, je me retrouvai à présent impuissante. Seul le bruit des néons grésillant au dessus de nos têtes se faisait entendre. Ainsi que le bip, ponctué par les battements de son coeur, qui sonnait comme un douloureux rappel de ce qui allait bientôt arriver.

Il remua faiblement. Je sentis, sans le regarder, qu'il avait tourné la tête vers moi. Il chuchotai. Un autre éclair illumina le ciel. Déjà, sa voix faiblissait.

_- Il n'est pas trop tard._

_- Tony. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine..._

_- Si, justement, ça en vaut la peine._

_- Ne dis rien. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées._

_- Je ne veux pas te quitter. Et peut être que j'aimerais rester en vie, ou plutôt, que j'aurais aimé rester en vie, pour que ce soit plus compliqué. Avec toi._

Un aveux. Sous-entendu certes, mais un aveux quand même. Il venait de confirmer ce que je soupçonnait depuis le début, et ce que je ressentais moi aussi. Mais bien sûr, prononcer les deux mots à voix haute, ç'aurait été pire. Je lui été reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Sa voix était désespérée. Il me regardait avec ce même air triste, blasé, et insupportable. Je le regardai, comme je ne l'avais jamais fait, profitant du dernier éclat de ses yeux. Osant à peine y croire. Mes yeux reflétaient sûrement la tristesse et l'émotion indescriptibles qui m'habitaient en ce moment, et il évita de me regarder. L'air résigné qu'il avait adopté ne quittait pas son visage. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. C'est étrange, j'avais souhaité, prié, pendant longtemps pour qu'il me dise ces mots si chers, que j'avais voulu tant de fois entendre, et maintenant qu'il les disait, j'en avais énormément peur, et je ne voulais pas l'admettre. A quoi bon m'avouer cela, si c'est pour après s'éteindre soudain, en me laissant seule, avec l'accablant regret de ce que ça aurait pu être, s'il avait encore vécu. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. Une larme brulante roula le long de ma joue, et je l'essuyai avec hâte.

_- J'aurais trop regretté de ne pas te l'avoir dit._

Il avait dû voir que je pleurais. Et il me regardait avec une moue de petit garçon pris en faute. Ses yeux verts étaient humides. Le peu de contrôle que j'avais s'envola en fumée, car j'oubliais un instant qu'il allait bientôt rendre l'âme, et je me glissais vers lui, mes genoux rentrant en contact avec le carrelage froid du sol. Entièrement dépendante. C'était toujours l'homme auquel je tenais plus que n'importe qui. Je fermai les yeux, ne voyais plus son visage mourant, et j'arrivais, une dernière fois, à me convaincre que tout était normal.

Le bruit des machines qui contrôlaient sa fréquence cardiaque ralentissait. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Je me sentais étrangement vide, quelque chose me quittait, partait, petit à petit, plus les minutes passaient. Indescriptible. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, en inhalant à fond son odeur, et je m'agrippais aux draps, en serrant fort les yeux. Des points lumineux dansaient derrières mes paupières et j'étais plongée dans le noir. J'entendais juste le faible battement de son cœur. Les derniers mots qu'il venait de prononcer résonnaient encore dans la tête, comme une douce mélodie, que je n'oublierai sans doute jamais.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux courts, et je regardai cet homme, que la mort proche dotait d'une incroyable franchise, et je caressai l'intérieur de sa main calleuse, grande, où la mienne s'y glissait parfaitement. Et dans un élan d'émotions bien trop dures à supporter, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et je me serrai contre lui. Je versai une larme sur ses draps. Le régulateur cardiaque produisait des sons de plus en plus espacés. Il chuchota.

_- Je suis navré._

_- De quoi ?_

- _De te laisser là._

Je souris faiblement, et resserai mon étreinte.

_- J'en suis navrée également. _

_- Je t'aime, Ziva._

Je tressaillis. Un autre éclair dans le ciel. Un long bruit strident, interminable, qui résonnait dans mes oreilles. Un bruit électronique. Qui venait de ma droite, de cette machine artificielle. Qui signifiait qu'il était mort. Puis le tonnerre, encore. Le poids du monde sembla s'abattre sur mes épaules. Avait-il vraiment dit ces mots, ou les avais-je simplement rêvés ? Je ne pouvais qu'espérer les avoir entendus.

Mais... espérer ? A quoi bon maintenant, puisqu'il n'était plus là. Ce mot ne me signifiait plus rien. Je me détachai en tremblant de son corps à présent immobile, et dont le coeur ne battrait plus jamais. Il aurait dû, pourtant. Je m'effondrais sur le carrelage froid, les yeux grands ouverts, la lèvre tremblante et les larmes coulant à flots.

Il était parti.

Je n'avais pas pu le retenir.

* * *

Une Review ?


End file.
